After use of a syringe to perform an injection or take up a sample of blood from a patient, there is a risk that doctors or nurses will accidentally prick themselves with the needle of the syringe. This phenomenon is known as "needle stick" and can be highly dangerous due to the risk of transfer of blood-related diseases.